Bitterofsweetness
by neosword7
Summary: what if all we seen of timmy turners life was actually not' that way? the enemy was more than just a friend' and nega-timmy more than just a wish?
1. Chapter 1 Bitterofsweetness

i do not own any of the "fairly odd parents characters" this a fanfic made by me [neosword7] it's a short story and i don't know if i'll make it longer,

[Fop love and hate so bittersweet' chapter 1] in rain"

he was fifteen now, three years had past since his babysitter left, he thought life would get better.. a silly idea it started a few weeks after vicky left.

after months of not being able to go-out (and just leave Timmy with a babysitter) his mother and father had to face the reality of their "problems" all these years they had marriage counselling and it didn't work' their divorce was a undeniable fact of that.. he was send to a orphanage, after the "incident there"

his father was the one who took him back to Dims Dale to their house and signed it over to ' jimmy being Timmy's alias name and runner his mother's maiden name

his mother.. wasn't keen on him' and his father wasn't around much, only once or two days a month to sort out the mail'

still his father did gave him money to provide for himself, (at least he had some consideration for his son)

the relationship with his mother was "tense" to say the least, she hated his existence..

not that he particularly cared anymore' she never did love Timmy there was only obligation in the beginning, and now she flat out told him she hated him.

after the divorce from his father she started dating lot's of men most weren't older then 25 she lived on high heels" her so perfect life was only disturbed when "visiting day came"

every time they "had" to meet was a hell for him, after throwing something to his head for speaking up about her lifestyle' he decided not to ever go to meetings with her, he'd call in sick the day beforehand.

only his godparents took care of him.. loved him, but their magic wasn't as potent as it used to be' as when he was a kid,

the older the godchild gets the more restricted it got, Jorgen was nice enough to let them stay with him even after he got thirteen, he was a miserable child.. even Jorgen felt pity for him they could stay with him as long as they wanted,

he loved his little godbrother and gave him the attention 'he himself never got from his parents.

his friends hanged around with him trying to cheer him up at the mall or park, he learned to act like it helped ' but he never showed them his pain, always playing an act,

Tootie tried to make him fall for her but got rejected many times by him in the past, seeing her always as a friend, His closest friend' who was dating his friend aj now", Trixie wasn't his crush anymore, she and Francis were a couple Chester was dating veronica and they all were his friends.. he was happy for them.

in these past three years his friends and godparents helped him to stay sane, training with Francis studying with aj or just hang out with all of them helped him during the day, but at night his mind plagued him with the events and hardships he had endured and was enduring crying every night, going in the yard to get rid of his frustration punching the boxing bag till his knuckles were open..

The present

Timmy came home from school tired exhausted' he had to call in sick' again not wanting to meet Her"

Uhg'... I'm gonna call first then go to bed and take a nap... hello i'm not feeling well i won't make it tomorrow sorry,.. (okay click) was all he heard; just as loving as always.. _rolling his eyes_

not bothering going up stairs he jumped on the couch; falling asleep shortly after, his dreams were dark no light no sound just emptiness, comforting himself in the void,

there was no pain no feelings just blissful nothingness" a sweet rest...

The doorbell was what awoke him from his dreamless slumber" slowly he got up from the couch

it was already dark outside and raining, he got to the door and opened it,

he laid eyes on someone drenched in the rain, (she wasn't much bigger than him maybe the same size even) he was still half asleep and just kept staring at her.

can i come in?

oh yeah of course, ho.. how can i help you miss?

giving her some towels to dry herself.

oh my car broke down and i'm out of charge for my phone could i use your phone?

s..sure your car? _[looking outside he couldn't see any car..]_

well it didn't broke down in front of this house but two bloc's away..

so you walked.. all the way here!?

well the other people didn't open...somehow it was after one in the morning so most people slept

as he handed her the phone he could take a better look at her she was a attractive woman looking nineteen,

[she caught him staring; winking at him while speaking with the towing company]

[as she put down the phone she said;] you know i, actually knew the previous tenants of this house"

oh realy?

yeah they were an odd couple always leaving their only son alone with the babysitter. the kid had no friends,.(looking sad as she mentioned him but also fond of the memory) the house looks much different now..

[Timmy changed everything of the interior furniture the kitchen even upstairs every room]

what happened to them?

well they had problems, "marriage problems" i don't know the whole story but it seems they divorced..

[he looked at her more carefully now;] and the kid?

i don't know.. i would like to know that myself..

why?

well he was a little weird but very sweet also' i really liked him..

[his eyes narrowed]

i used to call him twerp to tease him, he was my most precious..

[she stopped to wipe a tear out of her eye..]

So you came to see this child around here?

no i was going to ask my parents what had happened but they closed the door in front of my face, they don't like me.. probably hate me it was always like that.

so you went away to go where?

To a hotel i'll be staying here for a few days trying to find any leads to him.

why do you want to know about the kid so much?

to take him away from this place and see were we can stay i owe him that much..

HONK! HONK! the tow car had arrived honking to let her know he was waiting to bring her to the hotel]

oh he arrived' that was fast. [she looked at the clock to see that it was actually already past two time flew by talking with the guy,]

thank you for helping me and listening to a complete stranger,

oh no don't mention it.. erm could i ask for your number?

(she turned her head smiling at him) why?

ah.. . i just would like to know more about the story.

okay [she scribbled her number on a note and left. he watched till the car was out of view

as he closed the door he asked himself]

was.. that really vicky? (one hand held to his head)

no it couldn't right?! she didn't say the Turners but that hair.. also that mischievous smile just now.. it looked familiar..

at least i got her number, but calling me precious...that doesn't sound anything like the girl I' remember... although looking back' those times weren't so bad as now...[slumping back in the couch] yeah she yelled at me she came with axes after me chained me to the bed...okay that was going a bit far, but still she never harmed me as much as these past three years did...

ah whatever.

i'll just go back to bed..or i'll just stay here...


	2. Chapter 2 Bitterofsweetness

Chapter 2

[a few hours later he was awoken by poof pooking in his cheeks] ooow pooof, i'm still tired let me sleep a little longer...please?

(looking at him with half opened eyes) park..timmy the park,

(looking at his big brother with puppy eyes always worked) okay...

[not being able to say no to the kid he got up and went inside the shower and got some new clothes] Hey poof you're ready? [looking at his godbrother] yesss!

Okay let's go'

(holding his hand they walked to the park were mostly todlers were running around playing games)

[poof was allowed to go with timmy outside as long as he would listen to him, he was forbidden from using magic so once turned he would remain human till they got home]

So you know the deal right? yes no magic just play normal like the others' (he looked innocently at his brother) Good (timmy sat down at a park benche looking after his godbrother playing with the other todlers.) [sitting there his mind began to wander to the the woman;

Could it have been realy vicky? he looked at the scribble wondering to call or not.. someone satdown next to him]

Why the long face timmy? (it was chester)

[timmy] Oh nothing.. just didn't catch enough sleep.

[chester] Really now? like those bags under your eyes couldn't tel me that'(raising an eyebrow)

Yeah.. maybe i shouldn't watch so much movies at night..

[chester] True you do love your horror flicks,

But maybe you should find a girlfriend and date again" i'm just sayin man'.

[timmy] no i'm not interested in a relationship right now, so i guess i'll wait with that.

[chester] you and missy were pretty cute together why did it end between you two the way it did?

[timmy] i don't know.. she couldn't handle my situation i guess, well most of it's probably my mothers fault she barked at her whenever we where up in my room.

or came back from being out, i hate that woman..

(chester looked at his friend) sorry i shouln't have brought it up.. So i see you still take care of the kid, poof?

[timmy] Yeah that's his name (poof came over to timmy to go home the other kids where already leaving, but seeing chester he sat next to his brother looking suspiciously at chester)

[chester] Hey little one' had fun?...

(silence.. hugging his brother)

[chester] He still doesn't speak much huh?

[timmy] No not really with others he's still shy.

[chester]...Well i gotta go to vironica now we going to do some homework, hey by the way will you come by later? we'll hang out in the mall later just aj me veronica trixie tootie and francis so no big group'

[timmy] "Maybe".

[chester] Okay i'll tell the others timmy, bye poof! catch ya later timmy" [chester went away sortly after]

[timmy] I don't want to lie to my friends but.. i'd rather be alone today. (poof looked at timmy as he said that)

[poof] Timmy are you sad?

No just tired poof..

[they went home for lunch after it timmy went to take a nap again]

on his bed he couldn't find rest, vicky's image still roaming his thoughts her eyes were sincere..

should i call her? [looking at his phone juggling with it between his fingers]

thinking back she did some weird stuff, how did she get those axes in our house? (trying to remember if she somehow sneaked them in) "Come on timmy she' practically said Call me". Shutup...

[the bell rang downstairs]; timmy walked downstairs to see who it was' to his suprise it was the same woman]

Hello" (smiling at him)

[timmy] Hi...

Wel you might probably think what does this woman want? right? wel you see i'm looking for mister. turner it seems that the kid's father is still using this place as a post address and since i didn't told you their names you didn't know who i was talking about..maybe right?

Come in (said timmy nonchalantly) do you want somthing to drink? Sure (she answered siting down on the couch)

[timmy handed her a cola] So you want to talk to that man?

["mistyrious girl"] yes if you could bring me in contact with him i would be very happy

[timmy] Well there's a problem, he's only here once or twice a month, and he already came two days ago so it seems you'll have to wait for him.

[mistyrious girl] Oh...(looking discouraged down at the ground)

[timmy] Is there a problem in waiting?

[mistyrious girl] Not really only i don't have a place to stay..

[timmy] I thought you were at a hotel"?

[mistyrious girl] Yes but i didn't reserve for more than five days, i believed i could stay with my parents, don't you have the man's number?

[timmy] No that man didn't gave me anything like that..(timmy didn't lie altought his father did show a little more concern for timmy he still didn't want to be bothered by him)

[mistirious girl] Oh okay.

[timmy] Maybe listen miss? (timmy asked this question with the goal to finaly know if this person was vicky)

[mistirous girl] Vicky" vicky valentine goldman. (his mind froze still for a moment)

[timmy] V..vicky.. valentine i..i see. (forcing his mind to concentrate) maybe i could lent you a place in the yard it's a little house i use to store some of the furniture it's the size of a small apartment so you could stay there for a minimum rent.

[vicky] REALLY! (vicky looked really suprised) you would do that!?

[timmy] Wel..yes if it's only to find that kid..

[vicky] thank you thank you so much!

[timmy] Well it's not for free and it's more like i'm trying to find out more about that family. so follow me i'll show you were it is

[they both got up and walked to the yard]

[timmy] So as you can see there's a side intrance i'll give you a key for that and you can park your car in front of the house.

[vicky] You don't have a car?

[timmy] No i don't, i use my bike a lot.

[vicky] By the way i never even asked for your name.

[timmy] My.. my name is.. jimmy runner. i got this place a few years ago. (he didn't lie it was his mother's maidenname, and the house was written over to jimmy runner an alias his father made when timmy got back from summerville)

[vicky] Jimmy..could i call you jim?

[timmy] sure..

[he looked after her as she walked inside the little house]

[vicky] Hmm can i move some of the stuff?

[timmy] Yes of cause as long as you stay here you can move the things as you want, but i have some rules as long as you are staying.

[vicky] Okay what are they?

[timmy] One; You may not come in my house without knoking and ringing the bell first. two; do not walk upstairs when inside unless i lett you. and third; do not tell anyone you live here for the time being, the reason for these rules are because there are people here who don't like talking with others and my neighbours have a vivid imagination, do we have a deal?

[vicky] Yes of cause i'll happily except those conditions.

[timmy] Good now there's something else, i have a little brother and sometimes he walks and plays here, he doesn't talk to strangers he's shy so don't bother talking with him he'll just run to me.

[vicky] Okay.. (looking at timmy not sure what to say)

[timmy] That's all miss valentine i will go prepare something for me and my brother if you're hungry you can join us'.

[vicky] Oh no that's okay i'll go get my stuff ready first and thank you again!

(as she walked out of the yard timmy looked after her wondering what was going trought his head to let her stay there)

i'm going mad it seems.. letting her stay' but i need to know be sure if.. (he got in side and made some spagethy for him and poof as lunch wanda and cosmo where out for training with jorgen who took them for two days

that's why timmy was watching poof)

[poof] Timmy? who was that girl? she looks like you.. really sad..

[timmy] She's someone i know from some time ago, and why do you think that she looks like me?

[poof] She s sad timmy, like you.

[timmy] I'm not sad poof like i said i'm just very tired and that's what you see, she's also i think so don't worry. (jently patting poof's head while smiling)

Okay poof it's time for your nap' (he took him upstairs and put him in his little bed waited till poof slept then closed the door and went backdown again to clean the dishes

while cleaning he saw his reflection in the water) Do i really look so different?

well i don't see much differnce, maybe i should ask someone else for this.. she also changed, but she's become more beautyfull if i'm honest.

(the dishes now cleaned he sat back down on the couch to take a break it was 15:20 afternoon he could try to sleep for an hour).

{somewhere close to the mall}

[tootie] Chester are you sure that timmy will come?

[chester] He said "maybe" so..

[tootie] That means nothing! you know how he locks himself up in that house! you should have just dragged him here!

[chester] Sorry sorry! tootie! but he was babysitting that kid poof again you know, and maybe.. i kinda brought up his "love life" YOU IDIOT! [all the girls now where snaping at him]

" (aj now joining the girls) Chester that was a stoopit move man"

[francis] You know that that's a no no, he's gonna get depressed again if we send you more"

[trixie] We shouldn't have send this idiot, now we need to do last months over again..

[chester] Agh! i know guys! but it just went that way he also started over "that" (that being the preferred word used to discribe timmy's mother)

[vironica] Oww gawd! that's the worst thing to talk about! chester how could you let it get to that!

[chester] Sorry babe..

[vironica] Don't you babe me now chest! we will go and get him now'

[chester]okay...

timmy's house

[timmy was sleeping in his dream he remembered some days with vicky bossing him around"]

Go do the chores twerp' and then go upstairs in you room and don't come down!

[kid timmy] Aarhh Icky vicky! why do you make me do these!?

[teen timmy] Just do them! i'll work on my studies!

[After doing the chores he saw himself going up into his room.. after some time he saw vicky comming up to his room opening his door looking at him while he was sleeping going in quietly and...kissing his head while he was sleeping!?

[teen vicky] Good night twerp..sorry we couldn't play.. (looking at him while he was sleeping going thought his hair she had a sweet look on her face') [timmy saw this from a third person perspective like a ghost]

then she went downstairs as timmy [ghost form] followed her, he could hear his parends arguing getting louder

He's sleeping' (vicky said) [taking their attention] thanks for watching the rund his mom said while smoking a sig

yes thank you, you can go now (said his father) can you look after him tomorow too?

[teen vicky] ...hhhn yes i can.

We will pay you more if need be you're the only one he's listening to'

[as she walked out he door timmy still following her heard them arguing again.]

[teen vicky] It's not timmy's fault that you two can't live with each other (she looked back at the house as she spoke)

[ghost timmy] .. i remember these times.. i remember mom and dad fighting over everything and that it was vicky who gave me chores to do, to keep me busy, so i wouldn't listen to it.. i once found her sleeping on the ground, mom and dad where off to someplace "to fix things" they would come back the next day, she was sleeping after cleaning the house that she previously told me was my chores, i didn't do such a good job of it like always, i put her on the couch and put a blanked over her.. i felt so miserble finding out she did all the chores when i slept,

She never reallised that i knew she tried to help me.. why is it i didn't remember these times? was i blocking every thing out? or was it a wish i asked wanda for...[an ominous voice] You're beginning to remember! HAHAHAHhahaahaha...


	3. Chapter 3 Bitterofsweetness

[Chapter 3] the mall'

[he awoke by the knocking on the door] yes? (there they stood chester vironica aj tootie francis and trixie) what are you guys doing here? Doing here!? is that all you're going to say? (said trixie) come on man we were waiting for you'(francis") sorry... i' have to babysit poof so i couldn't go. Soo?! bring him with you! we like the kid! (said tootie) he's not a problem he'll be happy with a kids meal' (said trixie) the kid's a cutie' come-on let's go timmy! [all together now said that] Okay okay! i'll get him! (he had to give it to them they could be persistent friends but true friends)

poof? your awake? hmmm.. timy? we're going out to the mall with friends" hmm.. (standing up walking to timmy so that he would carry him) come here' (as he picked him up poof put his arms around his brother still sleepy)

ooh there he is the sweety! (the girls exclaimeded they patted him) you know the kid's gonna have game later (said aj) okay let's go! (they walked to trixie's and francis car)

as they were at the mall poof warmed up a little to the others by smiling to them (all the while holding timmy's arm)

well wasn't that" bad coming here right timmy? (tootie said)

[timmy] alright i wanted to wimp-out i was tired and wanted to just sleep the whole day..

[trixie] we know why you wanted to do that, it's the day you and "That Woman" would meet, and you're always locking yourself up then' (trixie could just hold herself back before saying something bad infront of poof)

[poof injoyed his meal as trixie spoke. looking now at trixie he said] papa and mama say she is bad'

(all stared at poof) (this was the first time they heard him say something") ohmygod! he's adoreble! (all said)

(timmy was taken aback that poof actualy said somthing in front of the others) [poof didn't really like the attantion he got from the others covering his face against timmy's chest still smiling]

{they had a lot of fun together in the mall and all wanted to carry poof at least once' poof didn't protest 'much' but after every one carried him for some time he always wanted back to timmy}

[finaly faling asleep in timmy's arms they let him be except sometimes stroking his cheeks]

[timmy] hey trixie tootie do i look much differend then i was a few years back?

(francis looked at him) remember that i was always bigger than you? well now you're just as tall as me' plus the time we spent training also changed you'

yes you look a lot differend now then the insecure little kid, honestly i wouldn't reconise you (said vironica)

[timmy] so if someone that knew me would see me now they wouldn't reconise me?

no they probably couldn't (said tootie) and i'm the one who knows you the longest. (aj was resting his head on her shoulder)

this one is like a kid (she said)

haha timmy had to laugh. [as he got home with poof he saw some light from the yard he looked to see if he could see if she needed some help with some of her stuff] hey miss valentine do you need some help? "vicky" please i sound realy old else wise (looking at him smiling and raising her eyebrows)

o..okay vicky' (it sounded realy familiar to her looking at him) i'll put my brother to bed and will help you in just a minute. is that him? he's really cute" (said vicky) how old is he? five and some. (vicky had a softspot for kids he could see it in her eyes) (he went to his room and laid poof in his little bed and tugged him in)

[he went back to vicky to help her] while helping her he asked her some things about her life and uni] well it wasn't that good, like i said my parents didn't realy cared about me i grew up with them fighting all the time

i wasn't what they wanted, i wasn't very talented at anything.. both my parents are smart and play music but i didn't have that talent. so they kinda neglected me but they changed after my sister was born she was everything they wanted from me..

but i became jellous of her.. we became beter sisters when my parents sent me away to a school across the country.

i didn't like it there.. it was cold and nobody to talk to all the guys wanted to do was dating me and i wasn't interested in them and the girls were all bitchy caling me a seductress' i didn't even date anyone there, after a few months i changed to another school

and that was how i got around i've been to four schools in three years the last one was bareble and since i wasn't social with the people i was left alone the only letter i got was from my little twerp asking me to comeback..

{did i send her a letter? timmy lost in thought didn't heard her asking him to give her the bag he was holding

as she oproached him he suddenly regained his senses and dropped it spiling some of the contense} [they both tried to catch it but they both budded heads together] auw' .. you got a hard head jimmy! like yours was any softer" (looking at eachother both holding their hands agaist their heads they couldn't hold in their laughter)

hahahahaha! AUW hahah!.

[timmy] let me help puting those pictures back that fell out [looking at the pictures now on the ground he saw one picture with him and vicky]

[!? seeing it made somthing click in timmy's head] is? is that him!?

[vicky] yes that's my twerp that was the day i had to go away he didn't like it..

[it was the truth he remembered now that day]

[kid timmy] why do you have to go now vicky!? why do you leave me here!? i hate this!

[teen vicky] i'm sorry twerp.. (hugging him kissing his head) i can't bring you along.

[kid timmy] BUT I HATE IT HERE!

[teen vicky]come now timmy do you want me to cry too?

[he was crying as she was speaking to him]

[teen vicky] it will only be for a shord time and i'll come every hollyday..

[kid timmy] promiss?"

[teen vicky] cross my heart and hope to die"

[as they got out he stood there with her leaning on him her chin on his head winking with one eye at the camera his arms were crossed and he was sad and displeased as the picture was taken]... he almost couldn't hold back his tears remembering that time... as she left he waved after her until she was out of view..

the hollydays came and gone but vicky did never came.. he remembered sending that letter asking wanda

to tell him the address and it comming back every time at last he wished it to her.

asking her mother when she would come back? and she sending him away..

a voice inside his head said" Remember now timmy? that was around the time we made our deal"

.. stop it don't talk now. he answered in his mind..]

(vicky saw somthing in his eyes supreme sadness and a shimmer of crimson but immidiatly disapearing again his eyes now back to a lighter blue.)

[vicky] Jimmy?..

[timmy] sorry i just imagined how the kid must have felt.. you two parting.

[vicky] it wasn't easy,. it broke my heart too i promised him i would come over every hollyday

but after i was there my parends didn't want me back' i couldn't even talk to my sister they wouldn't let me..

i took on part time jobs to fund my traveling costs to come back but after i came.. i heard he was sent to a orphanage because his parents divorced'.

[timmy] how long was he there?

[vicky] i don't know when i got to summerville he wasn't there

{summerville that name he hated it he spent there two months but it carved a unrelenting scar}

it was his mother who sent him there, it was were timmy got into a bloody fight..a place were he changed too..

[timmy] what happened to him there?

[vicky] the boss around there called him a monster that schouldn't run free

i almost punched the bastard for that skip that into "did"punched him' but after not finding him there i was send back to the uni where i stayed.. wating for my next chance to find him.

after many attemps i finaly found some clues to the whereabouts of his mother after sending her hundreds of letters she finaly called me telling me his father knew where he was and that he was living here in dimsdale

and that's how i got back here..

[timmy] vicky do you think he's still the same as he was?

[vicky] no of course not, he should be about fifteen now and probably thinks i forgot about him.. (her eyes were tearing up as she spoke)

[his feelings getting the best of him now' he got up and turned his back to her so she wouldn't see him almost crying swallowing a fistsized lumb in his throat he said] i'll be going now good night miss valentine (unable to say her name without showing too much emotions)

as he got inside the house all broke loose crying he couldn't hold it in any more all the pain of not seeing her..

he slept on the floor that night afraid of showing poof this side of him.

The next day:

he woke up by the soft embrases of wanda and cosmo; it's okay timmy.. it was time to finaly remember we're here, (still sobbing a little he looked at them with disbelieving eyes) you're back from training with jorgen? sniff sniff)

[wanda] yes he also heard you crying he let us go faster.

[timmy ]wanda cosmo did i ever wish to forget vicky?

yes.. but even magic can only work so far(wanda)..

you didn't really could forget her (said cosmo) and summerville couldn't break you either..

[timmy] i also wished to forget about my parents fighting right...

[cosmo] yeah timmy but that made the memory of vicky rise more

so in the end you saw her as the bad one' how is it that you can remember now timmy?

[timmy] she's living in the yard house now looking for me"

[cosmo&amp;wanda] SHE"S HERE!? (cosmo and wanda exclaimd)

[timmy] yes don't worry she won't come in here without knocking and ringing the bell

oh that's good! (said wanda) phew!.. i'll make pancakes for you timmy (said wanda)

[timmy] thanks i'll get poof he'll be overjoyed seeing you two he got up and brought him down poof flew around his parends necks embrased by both not much differend than timmy a few minutes ago)

[the morning was over quickly and at nine timmy found enough composure to ask if vicky would want something to eat] he went over knocking at her door... she was still sleepy and her eyes told him she probably did cry the whole night just like him..]

[timmy] a..are you hungry? we made more than enough pancakes and there's fresh coffee

if you want..

[vicky] thank you yes.. could i wash my face in the house?

[timmy] sure i'll show you.

he brought her to the bathroom and went down stairs again..]

[vicky] ughh my face looks terrible (wasing her face) she looked in the mirror seeing a girl

teasing a buggtoothed kid on how he brushed his teeth all the while brushing his hair).. timmy i hope i can find you..

she satdown at the table were a stak of pancakes was placed before her, still warm and very tasty)

do you want some coffee? (timmy asked)

[vicky] yes please [he poured her a big mug of it same as his and some sugar]

do.. do you live here alone with your brother?

[timmy] yes..

[vicky] sorry for asking..

[timmy] it's okay.

i just don't usually speak about it. so do you have any plans for today?

[vicky] yes i thought to get in contact with my sister to catch up with her.

[timmy] remember our agreemend don't tell anyone where you stay.

[vicky] yes i won't.

(after breakfast vicky went to the mall were she waited for tootie, after waiting for twenty minutes tootie came

walking throught the mall)

[vicky] Tootie! i'm overhere!( waving her hand to her)

[tootie] oooh! there you were!.

[vicky] come here sit down,

[tootie] hi vicky (giving her a hug)

[vicky] do you want somthing to drink?

[ttotie] a ice coffee is good, so' i was realy suprised when you called, i didn't know you were here in dimsdale.

[vicky] wel it's only temporary, until i have found what i'm looking for..

[tootie] were do you stay? (drinking her ice coffee)

[vicky] in a hotel..

[tootie] oh, why didn't come over to us?

[vicky] well you know how our parents are..

[tootie] They Know you're here? why didn't they tell me!? .. i'll straighten them out later! (blowing bubbles in her ice coffee)

[vicky] it's okay tootie don't get them upset by telling them we met..

[tootie] but why are they so weird to you? you're also their daughter.

[vicky] let's not talk about them, and more about you" sooo? how's your life been these past years?

[tootie] wel.. i guess you don't know but after you went away to study our lives where changed dramaticaly'

it started after two weeks, timmy's mom forbade us to visit him so the only times we saw him was at school

and when we hanged-out but timmy wasn't like he used to be he got more and more melancolic even when we were talking with him directly his mind was wandering

mom and dad made more arangements for me so it was hard for me to meet him, even aj and chester didn't see him much, he came one day on easter asking if you were there mom wasn't very nice to him

asking him to stop asking and that you wouldn't want to see any of us while studying

he was devastated after her words.. i saw him crying and walking away, i didn't know that he was constantly asking about you from mom and dad. i got out running after him asking if i could help him..

he told me that his mom and dad were always fighting every day and he missed you..

after that day it got even worse his parents divorsed and timmy got dumped in an orphanage we all were shocked it took us weeks to find out where he was.. it was trixie and francis that found out that he was in summerville

we tried visiting him there only to hear he was in isolation for doing something'

we came every week but we never met him there, after two months living there he was send back to dimsdale but he wasn't the same kid

timmy was cold closed off he didn't want to talk with us it was after weeks of trying that we broke-throught that wall.. even missy didn't get throught..

[vicky] Missy?

[tootie] oh she was timmy's girlfriend but it was "that devil" of a woman came between them

after timmy got back from summerville she tried getting back together with timmy but like i said timmy was cold untrusting back then..

[vicky] so you and him..?

[tootie] no, we never did became a couple" he looks at me more as a sister. and i do have a boyfriend now aj, so we tried our best to get him the way he was before but even now he still has that wall sometimes around him..

[vicky] does timmy still live here in dimsdale? (her face now serious)

[tootie] yes but he's not easy to talk to.

[vicky] WHERE does he live! please tootie tel me! (tears running down her eyes)

[tootie]...vicky there's more, after timmy got back from summerville he looks at you as one of the sole reasons of his missery..

(vicky's face turned white from shock she felt her blood drop to her feet) vicky? you don'...VICKY! [ vicky passed out] (..vic..vicky.Vicky! wakeup!) she came to in a bed in a ambulance]

[vicky] w..where am i? (looking at tootie who was in state of panic) [tootie] vicky!

[vicky] auw tootie i'm okay you're gonna snap me in half' (tootie was hugging her with all her might)

(vicky remembering what tootie told her before she passed out)

so... he hates me... (more tears comming down her eyes sobbing quietly)

{tootie didn't tel her were timmy lived she couldn't.. not wanting to see him go in depression and her sister breaking down in front of her}

[vicky] i'll go back to my hotel..

[tootie] i'll come with you!

[vicky] no.. they don't allow guests i'm okay tootie it was a bit too much to take in..

[she went back to timmy's house] ("knok"knok') [timmy opened the door to see vicky still heart broken]

[timmy] come in.. so i guess it wasn't so much fun in the mall (giving her a cup of thea')

[vicky] no.. it was good talking with my sister she told me everything i didn't know what happened..

so it seems that timmy might hate me now (putting one hand over her eyes)..

[timmy] really why?

[vicky] i don't know.. i guess he got fedup .(sobbing)

[timmy] so what are you going to do now?

[vicky] like i said i will find him and take him away from this place! i will not let anyone hurt him anymore' (her eyes where flashing with anger)

and if i find those who made him this way..

[timmy] and what will you do to them? it won't change his circumstances"

listen he probably doesn't' hate you.. but felt betrayed, but after you spent some time with him he will change i'm sure..

[vicky] thanks you're very nice jim.

[after finshing her cup she went over to the yard house]

[timmy] stupit i'm right here.. (looking after her as she walked away)


	4. Chapter 4 Bitterofsweetness

[chapter 4]

[two days later vicky was outside hanging some clothes to dry when suddenly someone tugged at her leg]

[poof] hey' wat are you doin?

(she looked down to see a purple haired boy looking up to her she squated down looking at the little toddler)

[vicky] i'm drying some clothes and you?

[poof] ..i was lookin at you. im poof. and you?

[vicky] my name is vicky,nice to meet you"

(he smiled at her and stretched out his arms for her to carry him) (she was kinda suprised since jim told her that his brother was a shy kid)

[but none the less she did pick him up looking up nevously for a moment so that jim wouldn't see her]

we're friends now (said poof)

(wanda and cosmo where looking out the window as poof made friends with vicky')

so he couldn't stop himself from going over to vicky,(cosmo)

[wanda] you know how he is he can't see someone sad and crying he tries to help them then" atleast we don't need to be afraid of him being seen as a fairy since he loves staying in human form".

[timmy came home from school and his part-time job looking astonished as vicky and poof played tag running around the back yard]

(poof came running towards timmy as soon he saw him laughing)

with excitment vicky was right after him waah i'm gonna get you! also smilling)

[they both bummped into timmy and were on top of him] she looked into his face emberased with poof's face looking also into his face smiling]

[timmy] what are you two doing?

[vicky] ehmm playing'(vicky said blushing) we are friends! (said poof)

timmy got up holding them both in his arms]{poof left vicky right}

holding her with his arm around her waist]

[timmy] really.. and here i thought that poof wouldn't warm-up to you.

(he put her on her feet looking at her') (she blushed looking into his eyes)

[timmy] you're amazing. (walking to the house) poof stay with vicky" i'm gonna take a shower and make some food for us 'vicky you're also welcome.

(looking after him still in a daze) .? oh yes thank you! (she looked down to poof as poof looked back at her) WAAAAAAh (him running away again with her chasing him!)

LA

[inside the bathroom] i can't believe it, poof became friends with her' and so fast.. wel she always was nice..

why am i waiting to tell her..? "because you are scared"... (looking in the mirror he saw his alterself grinning)

[that evening after dinner vicky went to the yard house trying to find out where timmy lived]

[timmy's phone rang]

[timmy] yes..

"womans voice" timmy it's me;

(timmy got a cold look in his eyes) what do you want..

[womans voice] we need to talk'

[timmy] so? say what you need to say..

[womans voice] no we need to meet.

[timmy] in case you didn't get what i meant: i Don't Want to see meet or spent time with you'..

[womans voice] you ungratfull spoiled little monster! i should have!

[timmy] should have what!? dumped me!? send me away! or pioson me!? you should have killed me the day i was born! then maybe i wouldn't have to go throught all that crap!...

[timmy's mother] (...)

(after regaining his composure)

[timmy] so.. no i do not want to meet.

[timmy's mother] listen timmy i hate you" but if you want to stay where you are now' then we must meet' i'll might lose also all my compfort and may have to come back there in dimsdale. so if you want to lose your house and go back to that orphanage then by all means don't meet me.

(he had no choice he would have to meet that woman) where"..

[timmie's mother] L.A there wil be a ticked there for you and your father

thursday.(click)

[he sat down looking at wanda and cosmo his face still cold without emotion] cosmo you and wanda wil come with me i might need you there, poof will stay here i'll let vicky take care of him.. good night

[without a second word he walked upstairs to his room]

why does she hate him so much..(cosmo)

i don't know that woman' she's pure evil. (wanda)

[the next morning seven o'clock]

(knok)

[timmy] vicky'

[vicky] huh?

(she opened the door her eyes still sleepy)

[timmy] listen i'll have to leave for a few days i'll be back next week probably but i can't take poof with me, since you two get along well will you take care of him? you can sleep in the house while watching him he doesn't like being alone.

[vicky] y..yes of course' i'll gladly look after him, but why are you leaving?

[timmy] it's..complicated i need to look into the matter there, i'll call you when i know what the deal is okay?

[vicky] okay..

(he turned around to walk away) (jim has a scary look in his eyes thought vicky)

[vicky] Jimmy! i'll take care of everything! don't worry!

(he turned his head a little looking back at her his eyes showed a little more softness again)

[after he got in the taxi his face became grimm again] he called his school stating his absance then he called tootie asking her to tell the others.]

[vicky got into the house to look if poof was still sleeping]

[vicky] Poof? are you awake?

(she walked into timmy's room she saw two beds one was normal-sized the other was kid-sized she saw him still sleeping stroking his cheeks she tried to wake him gently)

[vicky] poof? hey poof"

(hmmm, looking at her rubbing his eyes)

[vicky] do you want breakfast?

(nodding to her)

[vicky] okay then..

(she took him in her arms carring him downstairs siting him down at the tabble)

[vicky] i'll make some frenchtoast and waffels okay?.

[poof] yes (he looked around trying to spot timmy)

[vicky] your brother had to go away for buisness he will be back next monday..(she expected him to cry because of his sad expression)

[vicky] D.. 't cry honey! (she picked him up) i'm here see you're not alone we gonna have lots of fun! (dancing with him) (he put his arms around her)

[poof] my brother is very sad now...

[At the airport]

[timmy's father] so you're also here timmy.

[timmy] yes she called me yesterday.

[timmy's father] seems we have to sign some pappers timmy after that we can go back.

[timmy] what's it about?.

[timmy's father] Money of course she spent your money and now the police came after her.

[timmy] i had money somewhere?

[timmy's father] wel technicaly it was your inheritence from your dead granfather she used it to her own bidding however that's why.

[timmy] i don't need any money from her, i got a job and i have the money you sent me every year.

[timmy's father] i know you don't want to talk to her and i wouldn't mind her going to jail but if we don't sign these papers you might be send to an orphanage again until you become of age.

[timmy]i know that's why i came i could care less what happense to her.

[they got to their seats and went to L.A]

(as he got to the bureau where his mother and her attorney were waiting he calmly sat down and heard what the guy had to say it took some time explaining the situation)

[attoney] so as you can see mister turner if you sign these papers all the assets left for you will be split in three equal portions.

[timmy] i don't really care i just want to get this over with as soon as possible.

[timmy's mother] Why timmy?" you don't want to spend some time with your mo...

[timmy] Shut your mouth" and don't talk to me"

(his voice wasn't loud but it had a treatning tone in it that shook even the attorney.. malice shone in his eyes)

[after he signed he went out]

[attorney] i thought you son had chestnutt hair and blue eyes when he got in here..?

[timmy's mother] don't call that thing a son of mine!.

[timmy's father] he always had that trait, his eyes and hair isn't the problem.. when that happense his temper "IS" (said his father)

[attorney] you meen the summerville incident?

[tmmy's father] yes..

[timmy's mother] they should have locked him in and thrown the key away"

[timmy's father] the only person he listened to in that state was a girl his babysiter'..

{just outside the bureau in an alyway timmy was trying to calmdown 'his hair raven black now' two birds flew around him}

[timmy] Damn.. i almost lost it in there.. keep calm honey" (wanda looking worryingly to him) yes! timmy take a deep breath' (cosmo also worrying)

[timmy] Aaaargg!"BAM!"

(timmy punched a wall) Don't come out now!

(a poor beggar hearing the comotion wanted to know what was going on asked)

[beggar] Hey pal' you okay?

(timmy turned his head in the direction were the voice came from) Get away from here!.

[beggar] WAAAAAAAAHHH! A MONSTER!

(the poor man ran for his life, what he saw was blood red crimson eyes a pale colored face with fangs)

(timmy leaned on the wall with both hands now)

[timmy]GO BACK!. "alwright i wil" but i won't let anyone hurt us again.. (timmy heard in his mind. he sank to his knees his hair and eyes back to normal) they won't..

{when timmy got to the hotel he tried calling home but no one picked up the phone, the answering machine switched on, this is jimmy runner leave your message after the beep) (weird listening to your own voice timmy thought) vicky i called to tell you i'll be back saterday morning it didn't take as long as i thought..

..vicky.. i wish i could tel you..everything... i..i'm

(he wanted to say something else) ehm..em. i am... actually not doing so well over here.. i hate every moment i have to stay here.. i'll be happy being home again.. you are probably in the store.. and won't hear this.. (gripping the phone tightly now) vicky i.. i'm.. ti (click hanging up the phone) i can't tel her.. i just can't.

vicky's time

[the time while timmy was in L.A vicky spend with with poof playing going to the store or park, and at night trying to find any leads about timmy over the internet she got a lucky lead as she was looking at an old article about a kid scaring an babysiter away with an axe"]

[vicky] he was such a handfull in the beginning.. but he bit his teeth out with me' (she was smilling reminiscently)

[poof]who do you meen?

[vicky] oh my precious friend he was also a kid..

[poof] are you sad because of him?

[vicky] no i'm not really sad i just miss him poof (tickeling him) but you're little smarty pants aren't you!

[poof] hahahah!

[vicky] so it's bed time' how about i give you a bath and then we go sleepy?

[poof[ oki!

(she washed him and put him to bed)

[vicky] okay kid i'm gonna go downstairs cleansome dishes and then i'll sleep downstairs so if you need me just call okay?

[poof] yes but don't go away"

[vicky] nah poof where should i go? i'll stay right here in the house' (she smiled at him then went downstairs washed the dishes and cleaned the house in the end she droped tired on the couch and put on the tv she slowly fell asleep)

what she saw was herself driving away from dimsdale, funny thing was she could see how timmy waved until she wasn't in sight anymore she saw weeks go by were timmy waited for her letters or news, she saw his parents costant fighting, and how his mother scoldet him for everything that went wrong

and how he more and more showed the red eyes of his nega-persona"

[ghost vicky] she pushed him there,

she remembered how even that charater of timmy would come and hug her, while she was babysiting him'

then the time where he was send to summerville.. she heard how he had to learn discipline there "and how bad that ended"

what she witnessed was horrible.. timmy tried standing up for another kid who was being mishandled by a staff member of the orphanage, the headmaster saw timmy helping the kid instead of repremending his staff he used timmy as an example to not oppose the staff,

his back open from the lashes blood running down his back she tried running to him screaming to stop! her legs wouldn't move her voice didn't came'

while they were beating him for his insolance timmy turned blackhaired red eyed and went on an rampage badly injuring the staff members there' after changing back he was put in a cell for the rest of his time there..

(viky! VICKY!")

(she woke-up by poof's voice)

[poof] vicky why are you crying!? (she hugged him sobbing)

vicky] i had a very sad dream poof sorry for waking you. (she brought him back to bed as she wanted to walk out poof stoped her)

[poof] vicky' why don't you sleep in my brothers bed? he won't get mad.

[vicky] no i couldn't poof..

[poof] but i can't sleep alone (making a sad face)

[vicky] alright.. i can't say no when you make that face, but only till you sleep"

(she laid down in timmy's bed "jim" to her, his bed was comfortble soothing to her she closed her eyes)

{the airport}

timmy arived on the dimsdale airport around 01:32 in the morning after he took the taxi home it was four in the morning vicky didn't heard the phone as he tried to tell her he would be back earlier than he thought"

he got up to his room to get some sleep..

he saw vicky sleeping there (seeing her in his bed brought a smile to his face) he took the blanked and put it back over her she had the same tendency as him to twist n turn in bed) looking at her face.. he kissd her forhead

[timmy] sleep well vicky"

he got to the yard in sweatpants going to the boxingbag and releasing a flurry of punchess and kicks]

it was still dark outside. the punchess and kicks only got more intence after every hit, slowy his hair turned black and his eyes crimson again..]

\Finally lething me out timmy! HAHAHA! sniiiiif! aaaaah the fresh air feels goood! it's a shame you won't let me see her" you're cruel to me, i wouldn't hurt a strain of her wonderfull hair".. (his voice pitching a little at the end)

[nega-timmy continued his relentless attacks on the bag...]


	5. Chapter 5 Bitterofsweetness

[chapter 5]

vicky woke up around eight' later than she wanted but she was wel rested jimmy's bed was somehow soothing..]

[vicky] get your head out of the clouds vicky! (she shook her head)

(she walked down to make something for her and poof) {she jumped back a little" seeing jim on the couch wearing only sweatpants}

he was sleeping, he had a wel trained physique a hansome face and chestnut hair} she couldn't help but stare)

(he opened his eyes staring at her while she was staring at him)

[timmy] okay.., peep show's over"

(her face turned red like tomato)

[vicky] I..i'll make some breakfast! (she walked streight to the kitchen)

[timmy] and i'll put some clothes on..

{afterwards at the table both vicky and timmy were still embarrassed a little, even poof saw it}

[poof] why are you two red? !PFFFFFHHT! (they both spewed coffee fountains)

[vicky]BE.. it's hot! the coffee! the coffee is hot! i meant.. (said vicky biting her lip trying not to look at timmy)

[timmy] ehem yes it is a little..(timmy face was red now)

(looking at them suspiciously with squanting eyes poof asked) why don't you drink juice like me then?

[timmy] wer're grown-ups we like coffee more now poof" (timmy looking at poof grinning and giving a wink to vicky drinking from his cup)

(her face turned full flash red now)

[poof] okay.. but i won't" drink it and be embarrassed later (said poof)

hahahaha (they had to laugh over poof's response)

[vicky] well maybe we should drink more juice like you poof" (said vicky as she took him up from the chair) come we will go to the park so you can play with the other kids" yaaay! yeaaah! (poof joined her shouting) will you come with us jim?

[timmy] well.. yeah why not"

{they walked to the park it was a nice day and after LA this was really relaxing for timmy}

[timmy]okay poof you remember right? (winking at poof)

[poof] yes! (poof winked back at timmy)

[vicky] what was that all about? it's a secret between me and poof"(timmy winking at her now)

[vicky] oh just you wait i'll have a secret with him too! (she ran after poof trying to catch him)

{timmy was now somehow really relaxed running after poof also playing games of tag and simon says" it was a good day}

{ after timmy asked if they both wanted some shaved-ice he went to the vendor'}

(when vicky saw someone picking poof up she ran to that person and pulled him out of her arms)

[vicky] WhAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?

[vironica] oh sorry!sorry! i'know poof! i swear!

I'm veronica!

[vicky] "poof do you know her?"(looking at poof raising an eyebrouw)

[poof] vicky she is also a friend she's not a bad person'

[vicky] oh' sorry i mistook you.

[vironica] N no no! it's okay! i would have probably reacted the same haha (looking at vicky) soo? who is this girl you're with? is she your girlfriend? (winking at vicky)

[vironica] emm she's vicky' vicky is my and my brothers girlfriend (poof not knowing the meaning of what he just said made vicky's head turn red infront of vironica and pretty much confused vironica)

[vironica] i didn't know you had a brother poof?.

[vicky] his brother just went to get us some shaved-ice he should be back any time now" haha (laughing bashfully)

[chester] Hey babe! i got the hotdogs' oh heeeey' poof" what are you doing here?

he's here with his brother and his girlfriend. (said vironica) oh hi i'm chester.

hi my name is vicky nice to meet you.

[chester] hey babe we gotta go the others are waiting so..

[vironica] yeah sorry poof but there are others waiting or else we would stay play with you..

[poof] it's okay i got vicky and my brother.

he's soo cute come here let me kiss your cheek! (said vironica) (after vironica and chester went away he looked at vicky wiping his cheek)

[poof] they always do that"

[vicky] that's because you're to cute for your own good! (said vicky picking him up) let's see what your brother is doing"

{timmy was looking for them walking around the park when he finally saw them vicky was carring poof}

[timmy] there you two are i was beginning to worry'.

[vicky] ah don't frown' we met some of poof's friends and they had to introduce themselfs to me"

[timmy] friends?

[vicky] yeah a girl and a guy.

vironica and chester"( said poof)

[timmy] they are here?.

[vicky] no they had to go someplace else you know them? cause they didn't know poof had a brother?

{a small panic ran thought timmy's mind trying to explain the situation to vicky}

[timmy] ..em'em w. wel i haven't probably since i..i.

[poof] i have a babysiter sometimes (said poof) he takes me to the mall

(helping his stumberling big brother out of the weird situation)

[timmy] but that guy can't anymore! had to go away he moved that's why i was so happy that you could watch poof"

[vicky] o okay..i think..(looking at both timmy and poof)

[timmy] well injoy your ice!

{they went home afterwards luckily not running into any other friends from timmy}

{as they got there timmy asked if they would like something from the grocery store he needed to get some stuff for dinner}

[vicky] no i'm fine' i'll stay with poof' i think he needs a nap.(pointing at the little ones sleepy eyes) (while vicky brought poof into her yard house timmy went to the store the main house was empty]

"knok knok knok" riiiing"... "knok knok"

I think timmy's not home trixie'

(it was francis and trixie trying to ask timmy if he wanted to get something to eat with them)

that guy's not home" (said his neighbour mister dinkelberg) he's gone to the store but his slut and their son are" (he said that in a upset voice)

[francis] Hi's wha.? hey that's my friend you're talking about".

[dinkelberg] tsch" that monster should have stayed where he came back from' now all the neigbourhood is going down the draine, him bringing such a person here".

[francis] Thats it! now you gonna get it! (francis wanted to beat the guy now)

[trixie] waaaiiit francis! i want to get this guy just as much as you now! but we'll cause trouble for timmy! let me handle this!

(francis was furious at the guy calling him all kinds of names)

(vicky came out the back yard wanting to know what all the commotion was about")

[dinkelberg] oohw there comes his whore now! there" look behind you i'll call the police on you people!.

[vicky] wh..whore!?police?

you don't even know me! why would you say that!? (vicky said)

{francis rage now at boiling point}

[francis] You! don't talk to her" you filthy son of a bitch! dirty mother FU!"{francis saw red at that moment trying to grab dinkleberg}

[trixie] FRANCIS! poof! might hear you! (hearing poof's name pulled him back to a more reserving manner of acting and speach) you, you're right.. but that guy's pushing it!

(dickelberg went back inside calling the police)

(vicky looked at the duo in front of her)

sorry for falling out (said trixie)

[vicky] wel he kinda started it (said vicky pionting at the dickelbergs house) i..i'm vicky i live down the street...(she didn't want to lie but the deal was that she couldn't let people know she lived "here")

[trixie] you're a new neighbour?

[vicky] i'm just visiting..

i'm trixie and this over protective beast is my boyfriend francis" we're were looking for our friend but it seems that he is not home so we're gonna go now before we bring him more trouble, goodbye!.

[vicky] good bye..

(vicky was confused they seemed to know poof and jimmy, that old guy was somehow "agitated" at her and poof, calling her a whore)

[vicky] what the hell is going on here!? (she walked back to her house checking on poof if he was awake luckly he wasn't)

[vicky] good, he's still sleeping.. {she saw the police car flashlights}

(timmy came home to see the police before his house and in the yard)

"what's the meening of this"

(asked timmy as the officers were trying to get some answers from vicky)

[officer] oh are you mister runner, the land lord?

[timmy] yes i am what can i do for you?

[officer] wel your neighbour has said that you would be involved in some sort of shady busness.

{signing to vicky}

[timmy] mr dinkelberg has mutiple times said to me to move so he could buy my property, and since i have refused he's been trying to put dirt on me,

i would like you to leave now, this woman is my friend and if he ever says anyting more about her he can bet his live on the fact that i will drag him infront of court for slander" now please leave"

(the police left after that because it was indeed a fact that dinkeberg tried to pinn dirt on him calling multiple times the police with no evidance against timmy, well the house was on the name jimmy runner now)

[timmy] are you alright vicky?

[vicky] yes thank you it seems that your neighbour does' has a vivid immagination.

[timmy] told you" what happend what did he say?

[vicky] i was called a..a whore and he was mad at poof" somehow.

[timmy] i'll talk to that guy' he won't bother you or poof anymore he crosset the line.

(timmy's face was turning grim cold)

[timmy] he probably was spying on you the pervert!

(timmy's eyes were slowly turning darker now)

[vicky] i'll take poof to the kitchen.

{he went over knoking on his neigbours door as soon as that guy opened the door timmy grabbed him by his neck}

[timmy] listen and listen carfully" if you Ever dare to look at her spy on her, you won't see the court! got that! and don't you ever talk in the manner you did to her' or to poof! do you under stand!?

[dinkelberg] yes yes! please put me down!

(blaM)

(timmy's eyes were chrimson red and his hair black)

[timmy] good.. now stay away from my friends and property or i'll have to comeback".

(he went back to the house calming himself before entering)

[timmy] he won't bother you anymore vicky' (his voice was a bit different then normaly) but you'll sleep here for the night, or i might really... i mean.. i don't trust that man i'll prepare the guestroom.

(timmy went upstairs and preparing the bed and some pillows and blanked)

(poof looked at vicky)

[vicky] don't worry poof jim is not mad he just worries about us..

[poof] he likes you vicky, (he looked at here smilling)

(as timmy came down he saw vicky already cut the vegtables and put water on the stove, a little smile rose on his face)

[timmy] thanks vicky, sorry i.. lost it a bit with that guy..

i just wanted you to be just as save as poof is, if you..

[vicky] nah i'll stay just as you asked..

{they both prepared the meal cooking with her was a nice.. they had fun and were teasing each other}

{timmy&amp;vicky] Lets! eat! yaaah!

wow! (poof)

[all looked wonderfully prepared as if wanda and cosmo magically made it]

[timmy] it really does taste better when you're cooking with someone..

(said timmy, it was vicky who told him that years ago)

[vicky] yes doesn't it! (looking cheerfully at timmy still not noticing the hint he dropped)

[timmy] do you wanna watch a movie later? (her heart skipped a beat)

[vicky] meen to the theater?

[timmy] nah, just here, on the couch" (he had little smug grinn saying it)

(she blushed a little)

[vicky] sure..why not?

{after dinner vicky took poof on the couch and put a catoon on for him while timmy was washing the dishes}

[timmy] the chrimson chinn' haven't seen that one in a while. (said timmy drying his hands on a towel)

[vicky] well there weren't many alternatives'. (vicky pointed at the pile of horror flicks he had)

[timmy] heh. i guess you don't like scary movies then.?

[vicky] no i do! actually.. i like them more then those "lovy dovy" movies. (making a gag sign)

[vicky] i watched some with timmy when i was babysiting him, he liked them a lot..

(timmy sat on the couch next to poof who was now between timmy and vicky)

[timmy] wha..what would you do if timmy's father wouldn't tell where he stays?.

[vicky] i would probably beg him to tell me..

[timmy] what if his father doesn't know were he is?

[vicky] i'll keep looking' (puting her arm around poof) he was always lonely.. he never had a big brother who took care of him..

[vicky] i was the only one who introduced him to kids his own age.. you know he was an odd kid the first time i babysited him he came with an axe after me'.

[timmy] he did What?!.

[vicky] yeah he did that to many other babysitters to scare them away' he didn't want anyone to tell him what to do'except his parents, he just wanted their attention.. but i was a bit different than the other girls (chukling a little) i came after him with the same axe to scare him, at first he didn't knew what to do with a babysitter like that,

at one point he asked why i wasn't scared of him? i sat with him down on his bed and told him that i knew.. why he was doing those things to keep people away from him, and that i grew up the same way wanting my parents attention their love.. he then began crying and then we became friends.

(timmy remembered that time as she told him the story, days spend looking for ways to make his parents notice him scold him anything just so they wouldn't ignore him)

[timmy] h..he must have been a hand full vicky'

(he turned his head away from her so she woudn't see him wipe a tear away from his eye)

[vicky] no.. he was really sweet even when' (she almost told him about the nega-timmy persona he changed into when he got mad or sad) 'when he threw a tendrum.

{poof was now sleeping between them}

"i think it's time i bring this little one to his bed" (said vicky)

[timmy] i'll put some water on the stove for thea

(as she went upstairs timmy looked after her till she was upstairs)

[timmy] it seems like i can't avoid this much longer' my mind is remembering more and more of my original memories and the more i remember the more i fall for her..

(said timmy to cosmo)

[cosmo] timmy you always did love her, you're just falling for her all over again (said cosmo the kettle)

yeah sweetheart we're just happy that you begin to remember how it "really" was (wanda a bowl of popcorn)

[vicky] he's sleeping (she came down again)

[timmy] do you want some thea?

[vicky] sure! with extra suggar please! (she flopped on the couch) ah"""now let's see what we're gonna watch! (she took the movies and looked at every one carfully)

[timmy] you look really into it".

[vicky] i haven't seen one in some time now so of course i'm excited! ^-^

heh, (he blew a little air from his nose)

(she's more of a kid than me)

[timmy] here's some popcorn and your thea, found anyone you like?

(she peeked over the movie case) ...maybe..

[timmy] wel good wich one is it?

ehm... (she blushed as he asked)

[vicky] t..this one (she held up a zombie flick)

[timmy] your sure about this? it's pretty gory.

[vicky] haha no worries i can handle it! (grinning widely at him)

[timmy] Pwfffhaha"

vicky] what? what? (she looked at him surprisingly)

[timmy] haha you just looked really..

[vicky] really what?

[timmy] "cute"

(her face turned brite red at that remark)

[vicky]...you think i'm cute?..

[timmy] well for a peeping girl that likes to look at sleeping guys that is"

[vicky] Ooooh you! (she threw a cushin at him")

[timmy] haha sorry''sorry" i had to i couldn't resist!

(she puffed with her lips)

[vicky] meanie' making me blush like that"

(he moved closer to her)

[timmy] but i meant it" yo..you're.. (their faces were only inches away) drawing me nearer to you...

(her heart almost beating out of chest)

[vicky] ji..jim i...

[timmy] i know... (he pulled away from her) it's not your intention.. (his face had that sad expression she saw the night they first met)

(she put her head on his shoulder)

[vicky] all this time i didn't have these feelings..

you're the first person to do so.. [they watched the movie together and the mood improved to normal soon]


	6. Chapter 6 Bitterofsweetness

i do not own any of the fairly odd parents characters or frenches'

i do own the the roseblood clan and reeva, murtol, susan

****************************************************************************************************************************** AVAVA

AVAVA

the next day..

[chapter 6]

[vicky awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and bread]

[vicky] mmm' that smells good"

[timmy] oh" good morning vicky'

[vicky] good morning jim" did you sleep well?

[timmy] yeah and you? (he sat at the table)

[vicky] y..yes..

(timmy looked at her) vicky sorry for yesterday night..i shouldn't have told you..

[vicky] no jimmy just like i told you the feeling is mutual from my side, i..it's just that i""

[timmy] vicky i know..you don't need to explain yourself we met just recently and this is just my problem dealing with these feelings.

[vicky] jim...(she looked at him her heart felt like breaking) i'll go to school and my job i'll be back a little later then normally..

(he went out the door not looking back)

(she couldn't eat anymore her heart feeling heavy and her stomach like it was in a knot) _what am i doing to him.. why am i this unsure_..)

vicky? is my brother gone? (she wiped her eyes so poof wouldn't see)

[vicky] he had to go to school and work

[poof] without telling me? is m"" (he almost asked if his mom and dad was with him)

(she went to him)

[vicky] do you want to eat?

yup"

(she made some juice for him and made some breads with marmalade for him)

[poof] aren't you eating?

[vicky] no i..i'm not hungry...

[timmy walking to school was extremely down]

"_why is it so hard for me tell her_' "Hey vicky actually i'm timmy all this time but i had somehow forgotten about how we actually were haha" yeah like that would go that well..

Hey timmy! (slapping him on his back was tootie and aj)

[tootie] we didn't see you yesterday and francis said there was some trouble with your neighbour?

[timmy] don't worry i took care of that he won't bother anyone anymore'

[aj&amp;tootie] Timmy what did you do to him?!" (aj and tootie asked concerned)

[timmy] nothing.. bad..

[tootie] timmy you know you can't get into fights or..

[timmy] it's okay i'm off the hook with this last trip the papers also gave me full self responsibility, i'm almost sixteen so they made an exception for me.

[aj] so your dad or "that" have nothing to say about you anymore?.

[timmy] yep i'm a full blown self sustaining orphaned young adult now" so i'll have to find another part time job.

[aj] it seems like you're more of an adult then me.

[timmy] i'm further away from that then anyone of you in fact' you have eachother i'm..i am not.. (he thought back at vicky and her sad expression)

[tootie] timmy did you know...emm m..my sister is back..(she tried to see if there was a chance for vicky to see him)

[timmy] you mean vicky? [tootie] yes do you..

[timmy] no' i'm not ready yet maybe sometime but not now..

(he wouldn't say a thing to them about vicky staying at his place and get even more confused at home)

oh okay... (tootie looked disappointed at aj)

[aj] do you even remember vicky i mean really?

[timmy] how could i forget her' she was my.. (he looked at tootie) yes i do' remember how it really was, tootie but i'm not ready yet to meet her the way i am now.. when she left i was still a kid in her eyes' but for me she was the love of my life" after summerville i.. i didn't want to remember" do you understand?

(she hugged him crying so did aj)

[tootie] but she's searched for you all this time! she's breaking down not finding you!

(he looked at his friends smiling a little)

[timmy] so am i".. and i will see her there's no escaping that but i need some time please don't tell her anything

[tootie &amp;aj]. okay timmy we won't but don't wait too long or you might miss her' (said aj)

[timmy] i won't.

[at timmy's house the phone rang]

[vicky] hello? this is the runner's residence.

[Man] Who's this?

[vicky] i'm a friend of jimmy can i help you.?

[Man] your voice is somewhat familiar miss?

[vicky] i..i'm jimmy's girlfriend

(she bit her lip while telling that lie)

[Man] oh..so he's.. well i'm just calling to tell him i'll come tomorrow to look at my mail

(click)

[vicky] !WAAAAIIIT!

(vicky finally realising who the man on the other end was)

THAT Was timmy's father!

he'll come tomorrow i..i can finally ask him where he is!

(poof came to her)

[poof] who?

[vicky] the father of the kid i was looking for!

(she picked him up going in circles so happy she was)

[vicky] timmy turner! i can see him!

(he looked at her with wondering eyes? she always sees timmy why is she so happy?)

[poof] you haven't seen him today?

[vicky[ no poof i haven't seen him in a very long time'

[poof] oh..

{after school timmy went to his job which was in a gym as an assistant trainer" francis helped him get the job since he himself was a trainer there}

COME-ON TEN MORE! nine! eight! seven! six! five! four! three! two! one! done! now were going to do left and right hooks! (timmy was coaching a client)

[francis] hey timmy' hey come over here for a minute'

[Timmy] huh? okay'

(he asked a fellow assistant coach to take over)

[Timmy] yeah francis?

[francis] here'

(he threw him a towel)

[francis] emm yesterday me and trixie came to visit you and wanted to ask you to come along with us to eat, but i got into an argument with one of your neighbours..

[timmy] it's okay i took care of him he won't be bothering you guys'

[francis] no i.. was about to do something stupid and beat the guy to mush

he was rude to us and insulted you and a woman' one of your other neighbours, i.. timmy,.. do you have a"...mmm do you live with someone?

(francis was kinda embarrassed asking him so direct)

(timmy looked at him)

[Timmy] i do have a tenant who rents my yard house, but that's all francis

(he looked at the big worring bear of a friend he had)

[francis] G..good i was telling trixie that it wasn't like that but she was sure that there was something between you and that girl who if i'm truthful was quite beautiful.. maybe you two should go on a date? " haha

actually.. that's what trixie wanted me to ask you' to invite her when you go with us to d.c next month' [Timmy] maybe.. if she says yes..

(timmy was looking down as he spoke)

(FLASH!)

(timmy's eyes saw a bright flash coming from francis)

[francis] heheheh sorry but i had to take a picture of your red face! trixie will laugh her head off haha'.

(timmy looked at him) you two and your hobbies..

(francis only laughed louder after that)

{after work timmy went to a pizza joint getting something for home}

[timmy] guys i'm back' do you two waaaaa!

(vicky jumped around his neck overjoyed)

JIMMY! his dad called today hahaha!^-^ he will come tomorrow!

[[timmy] wa'wait! who's dad?

[vicky] Timmy's! timmy's dad will come to check the mail! i can finally ask where he is!

(she was overjoyed and didn't notice timmy's forced smile)

[timmy] ? wow tha..that's a first he normally doesn't come around this time'

yaaeeh! it's because luck finally found us!

(he put the pizza on the table)

[vicky] OOOOOOH! pizza! i haven't eaten all day! yumm (she immediately took a piece out of the box and munched on it)

(looking at her he couldn't help himself and smiled) you're really amazing vicky"

(she looked at him obliviously) hmm?

[timmy] i just enjoy seeing you this way..

{after eating vicky got to the yard house to get some stuff she needed for the next day}

She was happy to finally see you again timmy" (poof said to timmy) but she sees you everyday why is she so excited now?.

[timmy] that's because she doesn't know who i am really, i haven't told her my name poof' she thinks that i'm still a kid that's why.

[poof] then why won't you tell her?.

[timmy] i wish it was that easy.

[poof] wish? okay let's ask mom and dad!

[timmy] no!nonono! poof i didn't meant it literally just as a matter of speech'.

[poof] oh okay.

We're here poof (wanda and cosmo magically appeared from the kitchen)

Tomorrow will be a hard long day timmy (said cosmo)

First your dad is coming and secondly you'll have to fess up to vicky (said wanda)

[timmy] i..if it comes to that then it comes i couldn't keep it like this forever..i just wanted her to recognize me as i am now' or she might not want to be around me anymore if she finds out what happened at that place"..

Timmy you did what you had to do, even jorgen said so (said cosmo) the marks on your back are a proof to that.

[timmy] But i can't fully control "him" and. if she sees what he is capable of she'll definitely leave..

í don't think so' (said poof) vicky likes you very much"

(he went upstairs letting poof and his parents stay there

to spent more time together since vicky was in the house all day lately they couldn't go around normally)

(he went to vicky in the yard house)

Vicky?

yes?

(she was looking in a bag for something)

[timmy] about tomorrow.. i don't think i can be here when he comes".

[vicky] why?

(she looked up to him)

[timmy] i.. i think...

[vicky] You wouldn't let me alone! when meeting that man..now would you? i don't really know that person..

(she looked at him helplessly)

[timmy] i..i humf (facepalm) .. allwright. i'll stay till then'.

[vicky] i knew you couldn't say no" hehe.

(he came closer)

[timmy] so you were playing me" (raising an eyebrow)

(he came so close to her face that he only was inches away from her again)

(she thought she could see a haze of red in his dark blue eyes and desire" her heart was beating against her ribcage)

(so close only a little inch or two their lips were apart' she leaned forward to kiss him)

(but he leaned backwards at that moment)

[timmy] haha" who's got who now.?

[vicky] YOU! (she threw a pillow after him)

(he ran back to the house laughing avoiding her wrath)

(you tease makin me come after you..)

(she bit her lip as she thought what could)? !WHAT am i thinking about!? (her head reddened at her own thoughts)

(as she got back to timmy's house she still felt her heart beating rapidly)

[timmy] Want the last slice?

!Wah!? (she didn't see him standing by the table)

(she was holding her hand on her chest)

[timmy] vicky? are you okay?!

(he held her in his arms)

[timmy] You look pale! (he carried her to the couch)

(she was okay but his reaction was priceless)

[vicky] I..i.

[timmy] what!? What?

[vicky] come closer" (he moved his head closer to her face)

"smooch"

(she kissed his cheek as he moved closer to hear what she had to say)

(flabbergasted he looked at her)

hehe' it's your own fault for teasing me"

[timmy] ooh? is it now?

(he came closer to her again)

[timmy] maybe i should kiss your lips as punishment?

[vicky] well who says i would let you?

[timmy] Ooh i think i'll take the chance"... (he kissed her softly)

"What are you two doing?"

(an innocent voice asked)

[timmy] ! N, nothing! sh,she.?.

[vicky] i ha, i was choking on the pizza! and jim helped me! thank you jim!

[timmy] !Don't mention it!

[poof] you two are red again, did you drink coffee?

[vicky] YES! that too! uwaa i'm tired you tired?

[Timmy] i'm very tired!

[Vicky] good night!

[timmy] good night!

(she gave a quick kiss on poof's head and ran up the stairs)

(timmy was just as fast and took poof upstairs he jumped in his bed and pretended to sleep)

(cosmo and wanda looked at each other happy to see things were going great for timmy)


	7. Chapter 7 Bitterofsweetness

well this took some time to make i was busy with a lot of stuff' (little warning here don't take too much hay on your fork)

chapter seven will show more...Plot"

and in chapter 8 an old enemy will turn it's head' but that's all i'm going to spoil.

CHAPTER 7 truth..

{The next morning came faster than timmy wanted..he was twisting and turning unable to fall asleep..}

{he was thinking about what the next day would bring.. how would he face vicky after she finds out that jimmy's actually timmy" and if she could forgive him for not telling her all this time..}

{plus he kissed her.. it would look like he played a game with her... he looked at the alarm-clock next to him it was 04:39..}

(i can't sleep. i'd better get up he thought)

{he went to the shower and got some new clothes then he went downstairs he didn't put his shirt on while walking down the steps. he went to the kitchen to made some coffee}

"Man.. why couldn't i resist her" if things get bad it's gonna be my fault."

{He heard someone coming down the stairs it was vicky}

[Vicky] Jim? you're awake? it's still dark outside'

[Timmy] Morning vicky' {his voice was cracking a little}

[Vicky] Did you catch a cold jim?.

[Timmy] Maybe..do you want some coffee vicky?

[Vicky] Sure, so you couldn't sleep?

[Timmy] yeah.. vicky i want to tell you something.. {he put on his shirt while speaking to her}

hmp"..Oh well it was a nice view"(vicky)

huh?(timmy)

oh" nothing".. {she blushed}

[Timmy] Well what i want to tell you is..

[Vicky] What?.

(riiing! riiiing!) [the phone was ringing]

[Timmy] Humpf Just wait for a minute.

yes runner here'

[Timmy's dad] "timmy it's me i'll be there in ten minutes, i had your girlfriend on the phone yesterday and i'm not sure if she told you"

[Timmy] no she did.

[Timmy's dad] "okay well i'm coming have you sort my mail?"

[Timmy] as always but she wants to talk with you about something..{looking at her while speaking with him} can you?

[Timmy's dad] "Why would she want to talk to me? ...timmy did you turn in front of her?"

[Timmy] No..[coldly emotionless]

[Timmy's dad] "alright but only five minutes i'll have to go back to work"

[Timmy] That will do.

(click)

[Vicky] Will he talk to me?

[Timmy] yes, but only a few minutes.

[Vicky] that will be enough!

[Timmy] i hope so..

[Vicky] Of course it will!^-^

{they waited for timmy's dad to arrive those ten minutes were like ten hours for vicky but for timmy they were like fleeting moments..}

(knock knock)

{he got up and opened the door}

[Timmy] Hey'...

[Timmy's dad] Hello. Where's my mail?

[Timmy] On the table.

[Timmy's dad ] Hello there miss?

Valentine" vicky valentine"

[Timmy's dad ] Oh okay so what did you want to ask me?

[she almost choked there was a knot in her throat that felt like a tennis ball]

M..Mister turner..y..you probably don't remember me.. but i'm here to ask you about your son i'm looking for'

[he turned his gaze to timmy]

[Timmy's dad] looking for? {seeing how timmy looked downwards at that moment he guessed the situation}

[Timmy's dad ] Why do you look for him? do you know him?

[Vicky] Yes i was his babysitter.

[ Timmy's dad] Wait" you are THAT' babysitter?" that vicky?!

[Vicky] Yes.

[Timmy's dad ] i..i see.. so why are you looking for him?

[Vicky] I want to take him with me as his guardian.

[Timmy's dad ] "why would i let that happen"

[her eyes fixated at him now]

[Timmy's dad] That boy is not suited to go with anyone" if you are that girl then you know how he was as a eight year old" he was and IS a danger to those around him that temper got only worse"after the years'

and also he's now by his own choice his own guardian' he's now an self sustaining orphan'

so i'm afraid i can't help you..

{as she heard those words she began crying softly first..but then she showed more determination}

[Vicky] Tell me where i can find him! i will pay you! TEL me! i've been searching for all this time!

[Timmy's dad ] Money won't change a thing' Mister runner i'm sorry i couldn't help your girlfriend

[Giving timmy a look like he said this is your job solve it]

[Timmy] i'll take care of it you can leave now.

{his father went out the door but vicky walk after him not willing to give up!}

[Vicky] IT WAS YOU AND YOUR WIFE THAT MADE HIM THAT WAY! IF HE"S WITH ME HE WON"T...h Have to remember...

{he looked back at her as timmy held her in his arms, he feld a little guilty after her outburst}

[Timmy's dad] I'll give you an advise young lady forget about him that boy is gone'..

{he went in the car and drove off.}

[Vicky] This was my last chance...i'll never find him now... {she cried on Timmy's shoulder}

[Timmy] vicky let's take a walk"

huh?[she looked at him with teary eyes]

[Timmy] i..i'll show you something'

surprisingly to her they didn't walk far but just to the garage as he opened the door she saw something she didn't see in years' timmy's pink cap and a lot of his toys'

did you.. how did you get this?

well you see..it's mine..

"?" yours? no those are timmy's?!

what i'm trying to tell you is i am Timmy Turner' .. Runner is my mother's maiden name.

"..." silence'

before you get mad with me listen to what i have to tell you;

the day you left was the worst day in my life' my parents fighting got out of hand and she blamed me for all of it on my sole existence' vicky i really tried' i really really tried" to make her not hating me' but in the end as soon as she was divorced she send me to summerville.

the days before the divorce were bad but at least i had you' but you left" and now only bitterness was left.. there wasn't a day i didn't try to reach you but your mother send me away'

it was tootie who tried to cheer me up'

(wait i never told him my sister's name or what tootie told me..is he really?)

[her eyes opened wide in disbelief' the realisation that jimmy was in fact Timmy! was a huge shock]

J."

Wait vicky" let me finish this i need to tell you everything i held back all this time'

when i was in summerville i..i did something something very bad.. i had amnesia afterwards

and forgot things i shouldn't and twisted others'

the reason why the others couldn't see me while visiting is.. i almost killed people there..

it could be easy to say i defended myself but that wouldn't be the entire truth'

i relished in it loved every moment i broke bones tore their muscles i loved the sensation as their blood sprayed over me.. after that" i awoke in a cell

not knowing who or what i was..

two months passed in that cage in the end it was my father who got me out

but" as you can see he says his son died in summerville and what came back was a shell of me'

i hated everything around me, friends? who needs them! i need no-one!

those were my thoughts back then.. i hadn't talked to anyone when i got back

i don't know how but they found out i was home again' tried their best to get close to me..

i hurt missy even though she only tried to help me' i send her away with a "good riddance" after a fight i started, i hurt her feelings because i didn't want to have any!

i also thought that you were not my friend vicky in my mind it was you who started my misery"

like i said everything got twisted up in my head.. it's only recently that i begun to put the things as they really were.. the night you knocked at my door' was the beginning of my awakening

all this time i was scared to tell you, fear of losing my found memories fear of losing the chance to know you again..

but somehow i developed feelings for you..no not developed remembering them is the truth'

i loved you vicky since the day we first met'

that's all.. i told you everything i know now' i still can't fully remember all things

i can understand that you feel betrayed by me.. if you hate me i deserve it if you want to hurt me i won't stop you if you leave from here never to talk to me again i also will suffer that..as well

[she came closer to him" his eyes were fixated on the ground he couldn't make himself to look at her face' now it comes' he expected a slap at least or her screaming at him "Something" at least, but nothing.. this was even worse the crushing silence then he felt her hand on his shoulder he lifted his head to see her crying ']

[her voice cracking]Timmy.. you where all this time'..' [she put her arms around him]

[please don't don't cry i..i can't handle that "he thought" why won't you get mad at me everything would be better then you crying]

timmy' i'm sorry" i didn't recognize you.. even after all those hints all this time you wanted me to see you as you are now'' [she kissed him]

[in that garage they finally had the privacy they didn't had in the house so they kept kissing and let their hands move"exploring their features her soft skin his toned body]...

you're a good kisser twerp" [looking in his eyes] you must have kissed a lot".

actually only a few times'

(he looked at her blushing)

Oh? then we should "train" a little more"

(her voice was sultry and hushed as she nibbled his earlobe..

**Okay guys this will get more lemony from here on also more drama! and enemies will show up! (^-^) untill chapter 8 my friends!**


End file.
